My Favorite Mistake
by Writerdragon
Summary: Dr. Cockroach harbored a small crush on Susan when he first met her. She thought he was a kindly man. But neither thought that a small mistake would bring them closer than ever before, and enrich their lives. Dr.C/Susan.
1. A gift

. . . .

:D

I can't help myself!

I know about _Dreams follow Nightmares_; I told ya'll it would be a long time before I'd post the second chapter. Wait until the end of this month or the beginning of next month for an upload.

I love this couple. xD But, man, I've been writing MvA fanfictions, and serving them like hotcakes. I _need_ to write something for _Kung fu panda_ or _His dark materials_ or something other than MvA. :/

Enjoy~!

* * *

My favorite mistake

A gift

1

Dr. Cockroach watched Susan with eyelids half-closed, a small smile played on his lips, and he held his chin in his hand, which was supported on his knee. She was sitting on the grass, her back against the Eiffel Tower, and her arm supported on her knee. Her silver hair blew around in the breeze, a light blush on her cheeks; a tiny smile on her lips. The group of monsters had defeated the large snail, but Susan did most of the work. She had pushed the snail into a river, and a building toppled over the large insect. Now, Monger allowed the group of friends to vacation for a day. The doctor was currently sitting on the rock, watching his crush. A little blonde girl held a notebook and a pen, and shyly went up to him.

"_Bonjour_," she said, smiling.

The doctor's large eyes flickered over to the girl. She wore a knee-high frock and her hair was thickly curled. Her eyes were a lovely blue. Dr. Cockroach smiled at her. "_Bonjour_," he greeted in return. "Do you need something, my dear?"

She held out her notebook and pen to him. "Sign?" she meekly asked.

He chuckled, and plucked the notebook and pen and wrote his monster name in it. The doctor clicked the pen closed and handed both back to the little girl. She beamed like the sun, "_Merci_," she said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and nodded. He watched the girl scamper off back to Paris. The doctor chuckled, and turned back to Susan. She was bent over, talking to some fans. He slid off the rock, and walked over to her. Some fans squealed, and rushed over to him, asking him questions. Susan smiled and watched as the doctor signed their notebooks, and watched them run off. "Where's Link and B.O.B?" she asked the doctor, holding out her hand to him.

He smiled, and scuttled up her arm. "Well, Link and Insectosaurus are enjoying the view, and B.O.B . . . I really can't answer that for you," the doctor said.

He perched himself on her shoulder, absentmindedly playing with a lock of hair. "How do you like Paris?" the doctor asked.

Susan smiled. "Oh, it's wonderful," she said with a soft sigh. "So romantic . . ."

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and moved closer to her face. "Yes," he said, looking right at her. "It is very beautiful. Have you ever been to Germany?"

"No," she said.

"Oh, you should go there sometime," the doctor said. "Some parts are so beautiful. Oh! And Tuscany. There are so many beautiful places there."

Susan chuckled. "Sounds like you've been a lot of places," she said.

He smirked at her, gripping the front folds of his lab coat. "My dear, when you're a scientist, you're asked to go to many places," Dr. Cockroach said.

Susan looked at him. "Wow," she breathed, looking over at the fire-lit sky. "Sounds wonderful, Doc."

His antenna twitched curiously. "Well, my dear," he began, "it has been over fifty years since I been out, I suppose my old home in Oxford is gone by now."

The tall woman glanced at him sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled heartedly, and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, dear, it's okay," the doctor said. He looked at her sad face. "Really. It is okay."

Susan didn't look so sure. She nibbled on her lower lip, and looked over the view. "It's pretty here," she murmured.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, lightly tugging on her hair, wrapping his fingers around thick locks. "Yes, it is," he said, looking at her. The scientist cleared his throat. He moved closer to her cheek, and rested himself against her cheek. "Yes, _oui_, it is."

Her eyes glanced down at him. "You know French?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up, a wicked smile formed on his lips. "_Oui_," he said. He relished in the fact that he was impressing her.

"Can you teach me some?"

"Of course, my dear." He moved back from her face, and sat cross legged on her shoulder, folding one of his hands on the tartan pant cloth. "_Bonjour _mean—"

"_Hello_," Susan finished, smirking.

He chuckled. "I thought I was the teacher," he said, in a fake-disappointed tone.

Susan laughed softly. "Sorry," she said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Good," he said. "_Merci _means _thank you_. _Oui_ is _yes_. I'm sure you know that. _Ma_ _Cherie_ means _my dear_."

"_Ma Cherie_," she whispered. "Hmm, know anymore?"

He chuckled. "Not much, I'll tell you when I do," the doctor said.

She smiled, and gently cradled him in her palm. "I'd like that," Susan breathed, and pressed a soft kiss to his head.

His eyes widened, and his right antenna drooped, and the other one looked as if it was having a seizure. Dr. Cockroach glanced up at her smiling features, and couldn't help but to return it. She was such a strong, confident; smart. He couldn't help but to like her. The doctor smiled, and patted her on the cheek in reply.

* * *

"Honey!" her mother called.

It had been two months since the giant snail and the whole alien-taking-over-the-world thing happened. Things were relatively calm. Susan was currently at her parents' home with her monster friends. Her parents grew use to them after a while, but Mrs. Murphy still had a problem with Dr. Cockroach digging around in their garbage. Last time he tried, he was chased out of the house, her swinging a pan around. Link got a big laugh out of the whole thing, claiming that he should have brought a camcorder. The tall woman bent down, and smiled at her parents.

"Hi Mom, Daddy," she greeted.

Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B jumped down from her shoulder, landing on the lush grass. The doctor's eyes looked at Susan's parents' rubbish. It was enticing, but he didn't want to get hit with a pan. Or worse . . . _bug spray_. He shivered at the thought, and beamed at the parents. They were still growing use to the monsters, but they weren't as afraid as they were before. "How 'bout a hug, Susie-Q?" her father asked, his arms out.

Susan smiled, and scooped up her parents, careful not to hurt them. She brought them up to her face in a somewhat odd hug, but held them back to look at them. "How have you guys been?" she asked.

"Honey, we're fine," Mrs. Murphy said.

"Ya, Susie-Q, we're just fine!" he father exclaimed. "Heck, we have a daughter that's a hero!"

Susan lightly laughed, placing her parents down on the grass. "It wasn't just me," she said, looking at her monster friends, but mostly at the doctor. He basked in her sight.

Her father chuckled. "Yes, I know, you all did good," Mr. Murphy, AKA Carl said.

Link grinned. "It was nothing," he said, in a bored tone.

Insectosaurus roared, careful not to hit any of the houses with her long tail. Link reached over, and patted her toe. "That's right, girl," the amphibian monster said.

Wendy, or Mrs. Murphy, heard the rummaging of cans and plastic bottles. She glanced over to see the doctor merrily dug through their _neighbors'_ trash can. She rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. "Doctor!" she exclaimed in a motherly tone.

He glanced up, his mouth filled with newspaper. The doctor swallowed what was in his mouth, and pointed the half-eaten newspaper at her. "You never said anything about me eating the neighbor's trash," he pointed out.

Susan smiled lovingly at the doctor. He caught her gaze, a smile tugging at his own lips.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach was reading when he heard the news. The milk-like formula that he had given to Susan an hour ago had worked. He had dropped his book into his lap when he saw her in front of him at normal height. She had a smile spread from ear to ear. His experiment had worked. Finally, after more than fifty experiments, since the time when she first arrived, to now; it had worked at long last. It couldn't be permanent, only a few hours span, but she looked happy with the results. "S-Susan?" he questioned, standing up, ignoring the book that fell to his cell's floor. "It worked!"

Susan giggled, and grabbed his hands. "I know," she said, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're simply amazing, Doc."

He lightly smiled. The doctor placed his hands at the base of her back. "You always say that," Dr. Cockroach whispered.

She pulled back, and looked at him in the eyes. "But it's true," Susan murmured.

The doctor looked at her. Had she noticed? He hoped she had. It had been three months since he first met her, and she had grown on him. Dr. Cockroach connected to her, better than any other woman he had met in his past when he was human. She was so sweet, a little naïve, but amazing. Kind . . . gentle . . . loving. But, what would she think? He would just tell her. His hands moved to her shoulders, and gently gripped them. "Susan, my dear," Dr. Cockroach began. "I have something I want to tell you."

Susan stepped back slightly, just enough to look at his face, her arms were still draped around his neck. "I have something I want to tell you, too," she whispered. "But you go first."

"W-well, Susan, I really like you," he whispered. "No, I love you." Dr. Cockroach looked at her surprised face. "I mean I understand if you don't love me, I mean, after all, I am an m—"

She pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened larger than normal, but he placed his heart and soul into that kiss. He tried; it had been fifty years since he kissed any woman. Susan pulled back, obviously pleased, and rested her hands on his chest. "Doc, I love you too," she said.

His mind was spinning. "Y-you do? A bug like me?" he whispered, looking at his loafers.

Her hand reached up to lift up his chin. "Doc, I love you," she whispered. "I don't mind. I love you."

Dr. Cockroach looked at her. "Oh, _ma cherie_," he murmured. His mouth locked to hers.

Susan pressed back against his, her hands cupping the flesh near his exoskeleton. He picked her up, and pulled her away. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, his eyes gazing into hers. He was asking her without words if she was ready for him. She caught on, a thick blush settled on her cheeks. Susan nodded, and felt as he placed her on his cot. The door was closed, the lights were on low. No one could see them. No one would know. He kissed her senseless, she held her arms over her head. He pulled back, nuzzling his face into her neck, his antennas inhaling her scent. She moaned as he gripped her closer to his body.

"Doc . . ."


	2. Unexpected

Susan's POV!

* * *

Unexpected

2

My fingers intertwine with Dr. Cockroach's sensitive antennas. I watch him smile; he loves it when I do this. It has been a month since we . . . well, let's just say we "confessed our love." I'm now a giantess, and I sit next to him. "What are you making this time?" I ask. I'm always curious about what he makes.

His large gold eyes glance up at me, and beams like the sun. "Link has been asking for a _Playstation 3_, but those things are expensive," he explains. "But someone threw this one out, and I'm fixing it."

I look down. It's a _Playstation 2_, and it's in very good condition. "What was wrong with it?" I ask him.

"Um, a mechanism inside was broken and some wires were fried," he mumbles, turning a screwdriver into a screw. "Almost finished here . . ." He grabs a wire, and connects it together, a small spark forming. "Okay, let's see." He closes the top, and turns it around to the front of it. Dr. Cockroach presses the "on" button, and the tiny light glows green, and it hums lowly. He grins a mad scientist grin. "Okay, good to go!"

I smile softly at him, and gently rub the top of his head. I hear him sigh. The doctor places his hands neatly on his lap, and closes his eyes. "You're a good person," I whisper.

"I try."

I chuckle, and gently scoop him up into my palms, and I kiss the side of his head. "I love you, Doc," I say.

I can see that his face lightly flushes. "As do I love you, Susan," Dr. Cockroach stated, kissing my large lips.

I place him back onto the metal floor, and he grabs the _Playstation 2_. "I'm going to give this to Link," he says.

I nod my head. "Okay, Doc," I say.

He flashes a smile at me, and he scurries away to Link. I watch him, and then I place my hand to my head. I begin to spin, and my stomach aches. It stops after a couple of minutes. "That was weird," I whisper to myself.

It happens periodically throughout the day.

What's happening to me?

* * *

This . . . this can't be true. But it was. I had every symptom listed. It was true. I was pregnant—pregnant with Dr. Cockroach's child. But, it was only once; it happened two months ago. What would he think? But, I _had _to tell him. It was his right to know. After all, I have life in me. I have his child in me. I need his help. Monger pats my hand comfortingly. "Might as well tell him," the general states to me. Yes, I told Monger everything; I had to. After all, he was the one to test whether I was pregnant or not.

I nod my head. "Yes, but what if he doesn't want this child?" I ask, my voice trembles.

He sighs. "I know he will," Monger says. "Just tell him. But if he doesn't . . . I'll beat him with every inch of his life."

I laugh, drying the tears from my eyes. "Thank you, Sir," I say.

I got up, and left my cell. I see him. The doctor is sitting in a metal chair with Link and B.O.B. They're playing cards. Insectosaurus was sleeping in the corner of the common room, her wings ruffles. Dr. Cockroach laughs as he drops his cards on the table. They're playing poker. My lover won. Link and B.O.B groan, and Dr. Cockroach takes the coins on the table, forming a pile. "Gentlemen, I win," he says smugly.

I smile. But then I frown. I hug my arms protectively around my body, and slowly approach the group of monsters. Two were my friends, one was my lover. Dr. Cockroach looks up at me. He smiles that smile. That loving smile, that caring smile he always flashes me. His eyes soften, and a sigh escapes his lips. I return the smile, and bend down next to him. "May I talk to you?" I ask.

Dr. Cockroach chuckles. "My dear, of course," he says, crossing his legs, and folding his hands in lap.

"I mean alone."

"Oh!" he exclaims, getting up and crawls up onto my hand. He isn't wearing his lab coat. I carry him to my cell, and I sit down on the floor, setting him on the floor. I cross my legs, and I sigh heavily.

"I have to tell you something important," I murmur.

I look at him. Dr. Cockroach's face flashes to concern, and he puts his hand on mine. "Susan, my dear, what is it?" he asks softly.

How can I tell him? I'm afraid to tell him. But I inhale a sharp breath, and look right at him. "Doc, remember when we . . . you know," I said, my cheeks becoming red and hot.

He smiles softly at the thought. "Yes," he says. "It was wonderful. I enjoyed every minute of it." Dr. Cockroach kisses the tip of my thumb.

I smile at the display. But it falls off my face. He looks right up at me. "Susan?" he softly calls.

I bite my lip, and look at him. I just say it: "I'm pregnant."

Dr. Cockroach's already large eyes widen even more. He swallows thickly, and lets go of my thumb, stumbling back. His mouth is open in shock. I _knew_ it. I _knew_ he didn't want this child. Tears roll down my face, and my hand covers my mouth. "I'm sorry," I apologize. I stumble back against the wall. "I-I understand if you don't wish to have this c-child. I'll—"

"Wait!"

I glance down at him. His hand is out, trembling slightly. His eyes look from me, to his loafers, then back to me. "Really?" he asks.

I look at him, my mouth slightly gapping, and I nod.

Dr. Cockroach climbs up my leg, slides down, crosses over my thigh, and to my stomach. I watch him, curious. He places a hand on my belly, then he rests his head against my belly. He stays like that for a little while; I just watch. Then I feel him climb up my body, and perches on my shoulder. He looks stunned and happy all at once. "My God, Susan, this is wonderful," he says at long last.

My eyes widen, and I dry them. "R-really?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. Dr. Cockroach stands and clasps his hands together. "Susan, this is amazing. You have life inside of you."

I blink, and a smile forms on my lips. "You m-mean you'll take care of it?" I ask.

He smiles mysteriously at me. "My dear, what kind of father would I be if I don't raise my own child?"

I crack. I feel tears of happiness roll down my face and a press my face to him. I hear him chuckle, and he holds my face, rubbing at my wet cheek. I can't even fathom how happy I am. He wants this child. He wants to raise it! But the others don't know, like B.O.B and Link . . . my parents. I pull back and look at him. "Doc, we have to tell my parents and the others."

I watch as colour in his exoskeleton fades into a light pink. "Damn, I forgot about that."


	3. “Say what?”

Dr. Cockroach's POV! :D

* * *

"Say what . . .?"

3

She's right. We _have_ to tell the others. The fact that she bears my child stunned me out of my mind, but what will the other's think? Especially her parents? I don't want to think of that right now. I bite my lower lip, and glance over at my love. We're still in her cell, debating how we should tell the others. I sigh. It's not that I don't want the child; I do! It's just that I was surprised. I pat her cheek, my hand so small compared to her. Susan shifted her weight and rested her arm on her knee. "How should we tell them?" I ask her.

"Well, I can't just blurt out: '_Hey, Mom, Daddy; Doc knocked me up. Who wants ice cream?_'" she mutters.

I feel myself smirk at her dark humor. "That way will get me beat for sure," I say to my lover.

I hear her chuckle. "C'mon, Doc," she says to me, "let's figure this out."

I sigh, and fold my hands neatly in my lap. "Okay, we should tell them slowly," I say, my antenna twitched. "But I already know that Link will make fun of me until the end of time, but I'll bite the bullet." I pause. "So, Monger knows?"

Susan nodded her head. "Yes, he was the one who tested whether I was pregnant or not," she says.

I nod, and lightly tug on a lock of soft silver hair. "Let's get this over with," I mutter.

I can feel her eyes on me. "You mean tell the others?" she asks.

"Yes; the peanut gallery," I mumble.

I grip her jumpsuit as she stands up gracefully, and left the room. I can feel my heart race a mile a minute. We were approaching Link, B.O.B, and Insectosaurus. "Hey, guys," Susan calls.

The fish-ape glances over his hand of cards. "Oh, hey, Ginormica, Doc," he greets.

B.O.B smiles his trademark smile. "Hi!"

Insectosaurus roars lightly. Susan kneels down next to the rag-time group of monsters. "Guys, Doc and I have to tell you something," she begins slowly. "Something very important."

Link raises a curious eyebrow and B.O.B smiles widely. "Really?" he asks happily. "What is it?"

I look at Susan, and I grip a lock of hair. "Well, two months ago, Susan and I . . ." How should I say this? ". . . admitted our feelings for each other."

Link smirked. "About time," he says. "You were crushing on her when you first met her."

I can feel my face become warm, and Susan looks right at me.

"Well, and I . . . we . . . uh."

Link rolls his eyes, and looks right at me with a bored face. "Spit it out, Doc."

Pressure. I feel pressured.

"I'm pregnant," Susan just blurts out.

Link drops his hand onto the table, the cards fluttering around. His mouth hung open, and his eyes widen. Insectosaurus just looks at me, her large eyes looking directly at me, and B.O.B grins. His gelatin hands are gripped in a happy motive. "Does that mean you have a baby in you?" he asked.

Susan smiles at his child-like innocence. "Yes, B.O.B, I do," she says, a thick blush forming over her cheeks.

Link begins to laugh. He falls out of his chair, and holds his stomach, his legs kicking out. I glare at him, but he doesn't notice. "T-the bug got you pregnant?!" he calls, whipping his eyes. "How does _that_ work?"

I grit my teeth, and I can feel my antennas drop. Susan reached up, and calms me by tapping my head. She turns back to Link, and blushes. "I was small at the time."

He laughs even harder. Insectosaurus nudged him and growls angrily at him. He stops, and pats her nose. "Sorry, it was just so funny," he says, catching his breath. He glances up at me, and smirks. "You're the only guy I'd know that'd do a giant woman."

I can feel my left eye twitch, and I glare at him. "Bite me, Link," I growl. I'm surprised by my rudeness, only slightly.

Susan lightly pats my head, and looks at me. "Okay, was that so hard?" she asks me.

Yes. Now Link will torment me for the rest of my days. Yes, it was horrible!

"Not at all," I say, smiling at her.

Damn.

But she smiles at me. "Now, I have to get Monger," she says.

"Why?" B.O.B asks.

"So we can tell . . . Susan's parents," I mumble.

Link bites down to subdue the bubbling laughter in his throat. I shoot a glare at him, and he grinned smugly. Susan sits up, and goes to the main door, and looks up. "Monger?" she calls.

"_Yes?"_ echoes a voice over the microphone.

"Can we have a plane?"

"_Why?"_ God crackles over to speaker.

"I need to tell my parents my little problem," Susan whispered.

He laughs. _"Alright, of course,"_ Monger says.

The large metal door opens slowly, the cranking of wheels pour out. Two red lights shows in the darkness and Monger comes out with his jetpack on. "Alright, you two, let's go."

* * *

I pace the floor of the plane, looking at my shoes and one hand behind my back, and the other cupping my chin. I'm worried. How will her parents act? Will they accept this? So many questions rack my brain. I can feel Susan's eyes bore into my head, but I ignore her. I hear her sigh, and her large hand scoop me up, and holds me up to her face. She looks at me. "Doc, you need to calm down," she whispers.

I sigh, and sit down in her palms, and place my face in my hand. "I'm just worried," I whisper to her. "Will this—will they accept this?"

She bites her lower lip in that charming way. "I hope so," Susan says, looking down at the floor. "I mean, they're my parents."

I nod. She's right. They're her parents. They must understand . . . right? This is when I finally notice something about Susan. She has a bump. What people will call the "baby bump" I guess. Air becomes caught in my throat. It's small, hardly noticeable until she sits down. Just to think, my child in living inside of her. I sigh at the thought. I can feel that they plane is landing, with a skid and a halt. I feel my heart jump into my throat, and my antennas fall. The back of the plane opens, and Susan lightly smiles. Monger was at the top, and he peers down over the metal railing. "Okay, Modesto, have fun," he says with a smirk.

I frown at this, and Susan stands, and leaves the plane. I grip her lock of hair, and look over the neighborhood. I can feel my eye twitch. We're getting closer; I don't know what to do. She kneels down at her parents' house, and her finger taps at the front door. Her father comes out, and beams. "Susie-Q!" he calls.

Mrs. Murphy comes out, and smiles. "Oh, honey, how unexpected!"

Unexpected indeed.

Susan smiles, and looks at them. "Hey, Mom, Daddy," she greets.

I force a smile on my face, and I slide down Susan's right arm. "H-hello, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy," I greet them.

They calmly smile at me. "Hello, Doctor," Mrs. Murphy says.

Mr. Murphy glances up at his daughter. "Susie-Q, what brings you here?" he asks.

I look up at Susan, who nods her head at me. "Well, your daughter and I are . . . dating," I say, picking at my nails.

The married couples' eyes widen, and they exchanged glances. Susan "helps" me out. "Well, Doc made me small for one night . . . and—I'm pregnant," she blurts out quickly.

The father gasps, and the mother looks at me. More like glares. This face she has on looks as if it can kill. I take a step back, and throw a nervous laughter in there. Before I know it, I'm running for my life, her threatening to kill me with her bare hands. I scurry up Susan's body, and perch on her shoulder. Susan calms her mother down. "You got my daughter _pregnant_!?!" she screams, flailing her arms around.

"Mom, calm down," Susan says.

Mrs. Murphy is pulled back by her husband. "Honey, calm down," he whispers.

I think it's safe to come down to land. I drop down, and grip my hands. "Listen, Mrs. Murphy, I'm going to help take care of the baby the best way I can," I say. "I love your daughter. And I want this child. Please, believe me."

Mrs. Murphy breaks away from her husband, and glares at me, pointing a finger at me. "You better," she growls. "I don't want my daughter hurt again."

I pull myself to my full height, and place a hand on my heart. "Madam, I will never do that," I vow. "I love Susan."

I feel Susan's finger at the base of my back, and it comforts me. Mr. Murphy walks up to me. "You promise?" he asks uncertain.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

The married couple exchanged looks. I feel like I have to prove myself to them. That's fine to me; after all, I just want Susan to be happy.


	4. Proposal

Proposal

4

Dr. Cockroach looked up at Susan, who was rubbing her temples. He frowned, and crawled up her body, and settled on her shoulder. "You feel alright?" he asked softly.

Her eyes looked over at her lover. "Doc, I feel a little sick, that's all," she murmured.

He kissed her cheek, and she lightly smiled. "You know, pregnant women are supposed to eat a lot of fruits of vegetables," Dr. Cockroach mused. "It helps the baby grow."

Susan shifted her weight and pressed her back against the cold metal of her cell. "Well, I don't think there's a six-foot height apple in the world," she chuckled.

The doctor rubbed his chin, and lowered his eyelids in thought. "Perhaps not now," he said, grinning a mad scientist grin.

She looked at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He quickly pecked her cheek, and scuttled down her arm. "You'll see," Dr. Cockroach said, taking a bow and rushing over to his cell.

He took a piece of fresh paper, and began to write down formulas and complicated numbers. If he could shrink Susan for a couple of hours, perhaps he could reverse it so he could enlarge items. Like fruit and vegetables so she could have a healthy diet. Susan didn't know how long he was in his cell, but he, at long last, came out, holding a bundle of papers. "Alright, my dear," he said, dropping the papers onto the table. "I have an idea."

She moved over to him, and glanced down at the tiny table under her. "What is it?" she asked, placing her hands on either side of her.

The papers were covered with writings and formulas, drawings and whatnot. "Well, I going to create a machine to enlarge food for you," he explained, his large eyes scanning over the papers.

Susan smiled at him, and gently stroked the back of his head. Dr. Cockroach glanced up and smiled. His eyes then lowered to her belly. She was showing. Just a bit. A small smile spread on his lips. "I love you, Susan," he said.

The woman smiled, and bent low to kiss the side of his head. "I love you too, Doc," she said.

"I love you too." He flashed her a comforting smile, and went back to his drawings. "I have to ask Monger to collect some trash so I create this machine," Dr. Cockroach said.

* * *

He picked through the mound of trash. Susan was in her cell, sleeping. Being pregnant made her tired. Dr. Cockroach nibbled lightly on a shoe, chewing on the shoelace. Link sauntered up to him, and roughly patted his shoulder. "Hey, Mr. One-night-stand," the fish-ape stated smirking.

Dr. Cockroach glared at his friend. "What?" he grumbled.

Link sat in the chair so the backing was in front of him, and he draped his arms on it. "So, when's the mutant baby due?"

Dr. Cockroach slurped up the shoelace, and threw the shoe at the fish-ape. It hit his head, and Link fell out of his chair. The doctor smirked, and finished the rest of his lunch. Link grumbled and tossed the shoe back at the doctor. "Hey, I'm not the one who got Susan pregnant."

The doctor swallowed the food in his mouth. "Listen, buddy, I love her," Dr. Cockroach said. "I'm willing to take care of this child. I love that child."

"You don't know it," Link stated, biting the head off the fish.

"I'm the father," the doctor said, standing up from his seat. "I feel a connection to the child. Every parent feels like that."

He went back over to his half-finished enlarging machine. He cranked a bolt into the metal, and searched to make sure it was safe. Link swallowed a fresh fish. "How are you going to take care of the kid?" Link asked.

Dr. Cockroach blinked, and turned to him. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I mean, the kid's going to be a giant," Link said, crossing his feet on the table, and placing his arms behind his head. "How are you going to take care of it?"

Dr. Cockroach's mouth was slightly, and his gaze flickered around. He was . . . right. How_ will_ he take care of the child? After all, the baby will be the size of two busses at least. He wouldn't be able to hold it, care for it . . . He turned to the machine he was working on. If this works, he could enlarge items . . . perhaps, he could enlarge himself. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and continued to work on it. "I have an idea, Link."

"Really?" Link asked, a fish in his mouth.

Dr. Cockroach turned to Link, grinning wildly. "Oh, yes, my friend."

* * *

His machine had worked, and Susan was enjoying herself on abnormally sized fruits. Dr. Cockroach was pushing a large box out of his room, and Susan saw him out of the corner of her eye. She chuckled. "What do you have, Doc?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach leaned against the box, breathing hard. "Open it and find out," he said, smiling.

Susan reached down, and opened the box. It was a large ring with a gold band and a diamond set in it. She gasped. "Oh, Doc," Susan said, placing a hand on her chest.

Dr. Cockroach crawled up her leg, and stood on it. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Doc . . ."

"Susan, I love you, and I don't want this child to be born out of wedlock," he said, placing a hand on his chest. "Will you?"

Susan smiled, and felt tears brim her eyelids. "Yes, Doc, I will," she said, lightly kissing the top of his head. She pulled back. "You know, I don't know you're real name."

He paused, and then smiled. "My name is James Gregor Brundle," he whispered.

She smiled. "James . . ."

* * *

_James Gregor Brundle_, yes, I use that name for Doc a lot. xD


	5. New son in law

New son-in-law

5

Dr. Cockroach sat on the lawn chair outside of the Murphy's home. They were silent. Carl's mouth was hanging open, his eyes as wide as saucers. Wendy's hands were gripped tightly, and her face was contorted in a look that could strike him dead. His face was terrified and confused, his antennas low to the sides, and he gripped his tartan pants tightly. Susan's pointer finger was at the base of his base, gently rubbing. She could tell that this wasn't working out well. The doctor had told them that he was going to marry her. Dr. Cockroach nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"So should I call you 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" he asked, a nervous than hell smile spread on his lips.

Wendy glared even harder at Dr. Cockroach. He lowered his head, and looked at his shoes. Susan sighed, continuing to stroke his back. "Mom, Daddy, c'mon," she begged, "he's not a bad guy."

"But, honey, first he gets you pregnant, then he just going to marry you out of pity," snarled Wendy.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up. "Madam, I love your daughter," he stated. "What can I do to gain your trust?"

Carl and Wendy exchanged looks. The wife crossed her legs, and rested an elbow down on her knee, another one on her hip. "Well, Dr. Cockroach—"

"James," the doctor corrected. "My real name is James."

"Fine, _James_," she stressed. "How to gain my trust? Simple: take care of the child and my daughter. And never leave her. Because, if you do—"

"I won't," Dr. Cockroach said. "I'd be a horrible person if I left Susan and the child. I know how that feels."

"Oh, you do," Wendy said, crossing her arms.

"My father left my mother," the doctor said sadly.

Susan glanced down at her fiancé. "Y-you never told me that, James," she said, placing her fingers at the base of his back.

He nodded. "I'm not just saying this, I know how it feels to be a bastard child," the doctor said. "My mother had to work two jobs to take care of us. And when I became of age, I began to work. I don't want Susan to care of the child alone."

Wendy was silent and Carl looked at the silent doctor. His eyes looked at his shoes, his antennas drooping. "I love Susan, and I love this child, I want to take care of it."

Wendy and Carl exchanged a look. Mrs. Murphy turned to the doctor. "Okay, James," she said. "We'll see. I hope you can take care of this child."

He lightly smiled at her, and gave a short nod. "Of course, Mom," he said.

She twisted her lips up. He quickly corrected himself: "Madam."

Wendy nodded. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and read from a book about pregnancy. "What's it say, James?" she asked, placing a hand on her belly.

"Well, the book says you should eat many fresh fruits and vegetables, but we already know that," Dr. Cockroach said, turning to the next page. "The book also says that you should have many hours of sleep. It's healthy for the baby."

He closed the book and looked at her with a smile. She had a frown on her face, and looked at her belly. Dr. Cockroach lightly touched her cheek. "Susan, dear?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, Doc?"

"Are you alright?"

Susan sighed. "I'm just thinking," she said. "I never done this before and I'm a little afraid."

"Oh, my dear," he said, standing up to "hug" her cheek. "My dear, you'll be an amazing mother." He kissed her neck, and then lightly nipped at the flesh.

She twitched, and smiled, her face red. "You think?"

"Oh, yes."

She smiled, and lightly pressed her face to his body, and he held her the best he could.


	6. Derik’s harassment

Derik's harassment

6

Dr. Cockroach smiled. Every time she would turn to her side, he could see the bump that was growing. Susan would always have a hand placed over her belly, a slight smile twinge at the corners of her lips. He scampered over to her and crawled up her body. The doctor settled on her shoulder. Today she didn't look so good. Her eyes were slightly dull and she had a frown on her face. Dr. Cockroach pulled a large lock of hair out of her face and looked at her. "My dear, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Horrible," grumbled Susan. "My back hurts, my head is spinning, I have morning sickness—how would you be?"

He nodded and gently kissed her cheek. "My dear, it'll be okay," the doctor stated. "I wish we could share this—share the pregnancy, of course."

"You mean like a bird?" she asked, looking at him.

He thought for a moment; a smile tweaked at his mouth. "Yes, like a bird, so the both of us could care for it."

"But we're not birds," sighed Susan, rubbing her belly.

Dr. Cockroach frowned, and patted her cheek. "I do wish I could help you somehow," he whispered.

"Well, first you can kiss me," she whispered, smiling.

He beamed and stood up, pressing a loving kiss to the edge of her large lips.

"Next I would like to see my parents," she stated to him.

"You want to see them?" he inquired, stroking her face.

"Yeah, can I?"

"Sure, I don't mind," he stated, jumping down onto the floor. "My dear, I'll be adding some things to the machine."

"_Machine_?" she questioned. "Oh, the machine that makes my food. Right. What are you going to add?"

"Um, you'll see," he said, a glint in his eyes. "Go on, lover, go and visit your parents."

She bent down and gently kissed his head, his antennas tickled her face. "I love you, James," she whispered. "See you soon."

"Of course, darling," he stated. "I love you too."

She got up, her hand still on her stomach, and she went to the farthest door. She spoke up to the loud-speaker and waited for Monger to answer. He did and the door opened, then she stepped onto the moving platform under her. He sighed and Link snuck up to the doctor. "Hey, Mr. I-knocked-up-my-friend, how are you."

He glared at the fish-ape. "I'm this close to snapping at you," the doctor stated, his fingers held up only centimeters apart. "I guess you won't be the godfather."

Link's eyes widened. "Ah, c'mon, Doc," he begged. "I'm just messing with you."

The doctor scoffed and went to his cell to work on the machine that made Susan's food large enough so she could normally eat it. He wanted it to work so he could use it on himself. Perhaps if it would work, he could take care of Susan and his child that will be born in a matter of six months. After all, he would be her size. After all, the doctor loved her, and would do anything to make her happy.

* * *

The large plane landed in the street near her parents' home. Susan watched as the back door opened and she saw the light of day peer in. Monger leaned on the railing. "Okay, here you are," he boomed.

Susan smiled and saluted the general. "Thank you," she stated.

She got up and placed her hand on her belly. Susan left the plane, careful not to hit her head. She approached her family's house, and tapped on the window, careful not to shatter it with her finger. Her mother opened the window, and smiled widely. "Hi, honey," she stated. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, holding out her hand. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's shopping," the mother stated, stepping onto the open palm. "What is it? Is it James?"

"What? No. It's about the baby."

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Well, I want to ask some personal things about pregnancy."

"Oh," Wendy stated.

Susan sat down, careful not to destroy anything. "Mom, should I feel this sick?" she asked, a blush forming on her face.

"Oh, yes, it is normal," Wendy stated, sitting in the palm of her daughter's large hand. "How do you feel now?"

"A little sick," Susan stated. "My back hurts, my head spins—and all of the above."

Wendy nodded. "It is okay, dear," she stated.

Susan heard the rumble of a car engine, and both women glanced down. At first, both thought it was the father, but it was a van with a radar disk at the top and the news logo on the side. Susan recognized the van and glared as Derik came out. "Susan!" he called.

Wendy glared at the man. She remembered as Susan told her everything just last week about Derik. "What do you want Derik?" Susan growled.

"Susan, hi," the man stated. "How are you?"

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to see you," Derik stated. "I recognized the plane when it flew over the station."

Susan was silent. "Derik, I'm telling you nicely; leave me alone," she stated.

"Oh, c'mon, Susan," he stated, taking a step towards the giantess. "What happened in the past is the past. All I would like is one interview with you."

"Why? So it can boost your career? No thank you. Just leave."

Derik glanced down at her belly. He noticed the small bump and his eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at her stomach.

Susan blushed, and gripped her belly. Derik laughed and held his sides. "Oh my Lord! You're _pregnant_!" he hollered.

Susan blushed deeply and turned her head away from him. Her mother glared at the anchorman as he continued to laugh. "Who knocked you up!?" Derik yelled, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you just leave!" her mother yelled.

Susan growled; something she never does. She lowered her hand and flickered her finger at the man, he rammed into the van. He got the message and got into the van and drove off as fast as he could. Her mother chuckled. "Good job, honey," she stated, patting her thumb.

* * *

Link looked at the contraption that Dr. Cockroach improved upon. The tip of the laser was pointed at the doctor. "So, all I should do is press the button?" the fish-ape asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, that is all."

"Okay . . ." Link slowly pressed the button, and then he quickly pulled his hand back.

A light grey laser beam was fired, and it hit the doctor. He stumbled back, but still was able to stand. It didn't hurt, it just tingled his body slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at his normal limbs. "It didn't work," the doctor stated sadly.

"You think?" mocked Link, smirking only slightly.

The doctor shot him a glare. Then his head began to swim. Dr. Cockroach moaned, placing a hand on his head. Link raised an eyebrow at him, and shot him a worried gaze. "Hey, Doc, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Dr. Cockroach didn't answer, but he began to lose footing. Link caught him, holding him up by his shoulders. "Yo, Doc!" he cried worriedly.

"I feel a little odd," whispered the doctor.

Dr. Cockroach looked at his hand, and his eyes widened as his hand glowed a bright, blood-red. Link released his hold on the bug-man and took a step back in surprise. Dr. Cockroach grinned wildly as his limbs began to grow. "Hey! It's working!" the doctor cried, watching as Link became smaller and smaller.

The fish-ape stepped back in surprise, and watched in awe as the bug-man grew to a staggering fifty-five feet. After the transformation had been completed, the doctor shifted his weight to sit down on the cold floor. He smiled, and glanced down at the astonished amphibian monster. "Whoa, Doc," Link stated, crawling up onto the doctor's open palm. "Man, it'll take a lot of bug spray to kill you!"

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I can smite you so easily."

Link chuckled nervously and held up his webbed hands. "No, no, it's okay!"

B.O.B came from his cell and looked at the doctor. "Whoa! Doc! You look different," he said, putting a finger near his mouth. "Did you cut your hair?"

The doctor sighed and Link slapped his forehead. He was a blob with no brain. What could they expect?

* * *

Susan came back to the facility and noticed that the doctor wasn't around. She saw Insectosaurus sleep soundly in the corner of the common room and Link playing cards with the large blue mass. She bent down and smiled at them. "Hi, Susan," B.O.B greeted merrily.

"Hey, Suzie," Link stated, smiling.

"Hey, guys," Susan said. "Have you guys seen James?"

"'_James_'?" Link questioned, unfamiliar with the name.

"Um, Doc," Susan corrected, remembering that they didn't know his real name. "Where is he?"

"Oh, ya, he's in your cell," Link stated, glancing back down at his cards. "He has somthin' for you."

Susan blinked. "Oh, okay, thank you." She carefully got up and went over to her cell. The giantess pushed the button the opened the large metal door and peered in. What she saw drew the breath from her lungs. Her fiancé was at her height, smiling at her, sitting on her abnormally large cot, his hands neatly in his lap. "Susan," he stated softly, standing to greet her, his arms open to her.

Susan closed the door and rushed to him, holding him close. "How?" she asked softly.

He just grinned at her, and then kissed the top of her head. "I never reveal my secrets, my darling," he joked.

She laughed lightly. "James, I want to quickly tell you something," she whispered.

"Well, hurry, because this won't last long," the doctor chided softly.

She told him everything that happened that day. He listened, and furrowed his brows when she mentioned Derik. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Dr. Cockroach whispered.

She placed her hand over his. "James, it's okay," she stated.

He looked at her growing belly. "C-can I?" he asked hesitantly, raising his hand up from her grip and pointed at her stomach.

She smiled at nodded. He rested his hand on her belly and gently caressed it. The look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before. It was like he couldn't wait—like he truly wanted to be a father. He bent down and kissed the belly. Susan lightly smiled, and he pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. She held him as they kissed, and she felt as his hand slipped to her stomach, holding it. She held her arms tightly around him and they continued the kiss.

* * *

B.O.B smiled as realization dawned on him that he won. "I win!" he cried.

Link groaned. "Fine, whatever, I'll get you back," he hissed.

Suddenly, both felt a rumble on the ground. Link glanced at the ground, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "OH MY GOD!!" he screamed and ran to his tank.

B.O.B watched him run into the tank. "Huh . . ."

* * *

Thanks to Winnywriters _Things that go bump in the night_ and the perverts at the Dr. C/Susan thread, I wrote that.

The ending is a little like TTGBITN . . . huh. Sorry, Winny. Love you and your stories!


	7. A rushed wedding

A rushed wedding

7

Dr. Cockroach slipped on his turtleneck and Susan's finger was stroking the top of his head. His antennas twitched in happiness. "Hmm, Susan," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she questioned, a tiny smile on her lips.

"How do you feel?" he asked, coming over to kiss her nose.

"Wonderful," she breathed.

Susan grabbed her jumpsuit and slipped it on. He watched, silently worshipping her. She finished buttoning up the jumpsuit and pressed herself to the wall, her hand placed on her stomach. "A big baby's in here," she stated, patting the stomach.

Dr. Cockroach smiled and climbed up her leg and jumped over to her stomach. He sat down on the belly and placed a hand on her belly. "Yes, a very big baby," he stated, smiling lightly. Dr. Cockroach paused. "I love you, Susan."

She smiled, and lightly played with his antennas. "I love you too, James," Susan breathed.

He smiled. Dr. Cockroach bent his head down and gently kissed the protruding stomach. "And I love you too," he breathed to the stomach.

"You'll be a great father," Susan stated, fingering his antennas.

"Oh, I do hope so," Dr. Cockroach stated, jumping down onto the floor. He grabbed his coat. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, I need to rest a little," Susan said.

He reached over and gently pecked her finger. "See you at breakfast, my dear."

Dr. Cockroach opened the door and noticed that he was the first up. He scuttled over to the table. He cleared his throat and waited for the others. Link was out next. The fish-ape was yawning, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes widened when he saw the doctor, who had his hands neatly in his lap. Link took in a breath and walked over next to him. Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Good morning, Link," the doctor greeted.

"H-hey, Doc," Link shakily greeted.

The fish-ape swiveled in his chair and leaded over towards the doctor. "Hey, um, this is a little awkward to say," Link stated.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"I heard you and Susan last night," the fish-ape stated.

Dr. Cockroach nearly choked on his own saliva. "W-w-what?" he questioned, his face flustering.

"You heard me," Link stated. "The ground was shaking. Just to tell you, I might need therapy." The fish-ape shuttered at the thought. "I'm still getting the chills."

The doctor's mouth seemingly just fell open. Fish fell in front of Link. "I don't think I can eat," mumbled Link, poking at the dead fish.

Trash fell in front of the doctor. "I don't think so either," Dr. Cockroach mumbled, picking at his trash.

B.O.B was next to come out. "Goodnight, guys!" he called.

"It's morning, B.O.B," grumbled Dr. Cockroach, his antennas low.

"Okay, Doc," B.O.B happily stated.

Link watched as Insectosaurus lumbered in. The large butterfly waited patiently as sugar-water was brought out in a huge bowl. He lapped it up much like a dog would. Link looked around for Susan. He smirked and leaned in towards the doctor, who was awkwardly nibbling away on a piece of paper. "So, where's Susan?" he asked.

"She's tried."

"I bet she is."

Dr. Cockroach locked his jaw. His hand reached over to grab a shoe and whacked the fish-ape over the head with it. Link pushed the doctor back and grumbled, rubbing his head. Susan's door opened and she came out and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "Hey, guys," she greeted, holding her belly.

"Hi, Susan," Link greeted, smiling smugly.

"Good morning, S-Susan," Dr. Cockroach stated.

Link leaned in towards Dr. Cockroach. "Promise you'll get a sound-proof room."

"_LINK!!_"

* * *

Susan was sitting down, rubbing her growing belly. Dr. Cockroach was nuzzled in her neck, fingering some of her hair. "Susan, so what type of wedding do you want?" he asked.

"You know what, James, let's just get married."

He pulled himself out of her neck to look at her. "What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

Susan shifted her weight so she could look at him. "Well, this baby will be due, and I can't fit into a wedding dress," she whispered. "Let's just get married."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "But, don't you want the wedding of your dreams?" he asked, touching her face.

"Doc, this baby is more important," Susan stated, patting her stomach. "You told me that I can't shrink; it might hurt the baby. So, just ask Monger to hire a priest, and let's just do it."

Dr. Cockroach bit his lower lip and sighed. "If that's what you want, my dear," he stated, kissing the corner of her lips.

"Let's find him," Susan stated, gracefully standing up.

Both left the cell and Susan called: "Monger!"

"_What, Ginormica?"_

"Can Doc and I ask you a personal question?"

"_Let me guess: you want a sound-proof room."_

Dr. Cockroach's upper lip twitched, but Susan didn't understand. "What does he mean?"

"Nothing!" Dr. Cockroach stated, very flustered. _Note to self: kill Link_. "Now, Monger, we want to marry. Can you bring a priest?"

_"Oh. Ya'll know, I can do that. I know how to marry people."_

Both looked very surprised. Dr. Cockroach looked up to Susan for council, and she smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

And they were married that night. It was rushed, much to Dr. Cockroach's sadness. But Susan looked alright with the whole thing. He just smiled as Susan scooped him up to kiss the top of his head. Monger shut the Bible and walked out. The newlyweds went to Susan's cell—which was now their cell—and went to sleep. But for Dr. Cockroach, it was an uncomfortable sleep.


	8. One room

One room

8

Dr. Cockroach looked at his cell. He was going to move in with Susan. Since they are now married, it made sense that they should share a room. It was a lot to move. Monger provided him several boxes to pack things in. The mad scientist sighed, and opened one of the boxes and started to pack some of his belongings in it. First he packed some books, then some notebooks cram-packed with diagrams and writings. After that he took down a bulletin board and removed some pictures, carefully putting away the tacts. He placed those in a jar and placed the board on the floor. He packed up his clothes, little experiments he had created, his shoes, more books, and his CDs in the other boxes. He picked up one and held it tight to his body. Link glanced up from doing one-armed push-ups.

"Need some help, Doc?" he asked.

"That would be nice," Dr. Cockroach huffed out.

Link walked over and picked up one of the larger boxes. He rested it on his shoulder and followed the mad scientist. "So where—"

He was quickly shushed by the doctor. He pointed up at a sleeping Susan. She had a specially made blanket around her body and she was sleeping soundly. "Oh, sorry," whispered the fish-ape. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Here," whispered the doctor, gently placing his box on the metal floor.

Link rested his box right next to the doctor's and followed him out of the room. The fish-ape noticed that his expression was sad. "What's wrong?" Link asked.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "I feel bad . . ."

"About knocking up Susan?"

The bug-man glared at the fish-ape. "No! I feel _bad_ about not giving her the wedding of her dreams," he answered.

"Oh, yeah, it was rushed," Link stated.

Dr. Cockroach grabbed two smaller boxes. "I just want to make her happy," he breathed.

"Oh, c'mon, Doc," Link huffed, grabbing the bulletin board. "She_ is_ happy."

But the mad scientist wasn't so sure. He just released a heavy sigh and left his old cell. Link furrowed his brows and followed after him. They continued on like that, going back and forth between cells, careful not to awake the sleeping Susan. In ten minutes, they had finished the job. Dr. Cockroach went to the metal table and sat down. He stared at his reflection in the metal, and sighed. Just then, B.O.B appeared, looking very happy—just like he always does. He glanced over at the cell that once belonged to Dr. Cockroach.

"Whoa, Doc, your cell is empty," he stated, pointing at the room.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up at the blob, a smile gracing his lips. "Yes, I know," he returned.

"Why?"

"Because he moved in with Susan," Link answered.

"Oh," B.O.B breathed. The blob went to the other side of the table, and picked up the deck of cards. "Have you seen Susan? She's getting fat."

Link found that hysterical, but the blob received a cold glare from the doctor. "She's not fat, B.O.B," he growled. "She has a baby inside of her."

B.O.B smiled widely. "She has a baby in her?" he asked happily.

Dr. Cockroach couldn't help but to smile at the child-like blob. "Yes, B.O.B," he stated. "She has a baby in her."

B.O.B was still smiling. Link sauntered over to the mad scientist. "Hey, I have a question," he stated. "What will your kid look like?"

Dr. Cockroach blinked. That _was_ a good question. What _would _they look like? The doctor reached into his lab coat, and pulled out his little notebook and pen. "Well, let's see." He ripped off a paper and placed it on the table. With his pen he drew out a Punnet Square. "Well, blue eyes are recessive."

"Recessive?" Link asked.

"Yes, it means that the colour blue is easily dominated," Dr. Cockroach explained. He wrote down over "Bb" over one box. "And yellow eyes are stronger." Then he wrote "Yy" next to another box. "And I'm part human. So, the child may have slight cockroach abilities and features. Like antennas and perhaps crawling abilities." He wrote down everything he stated. "So, the child may have antennas, slightly larger eyes, might have gold eyes, and might have black hair."

He smiled and placed his pen on the table. Dr. Cockroach patted the paper, smiling widely. "Wa-la, we're through."

Link raised an eyebrow to him. "So, can you use that to figure out whether yer kid is going to be a mad scientist?"

Dr. Cockroach's hand came across the flick the side of Link's head.

"Ow!"

* * *

Dr. Cockroach was careful not to make a sound as he took out his items, making one corner of the large cell his. He pushed over the desk to the wall, and set some things on the desk. As he was rearranging things and making this half of the cell his, Susan slowly opened her blue eyes. She watched as her husband clean his part of the cell. The giant woman smiled and reached her hand over, gently stroking the cranium that contained the world's smartest brain. He snapped his head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked meekly.

She airily chuckled. "No, James, you didn't," Susan whispered, scooping up her husband and bring him over next to her face. "I was already waking up."

He smiled, gently stroking her cheek. Dr. Cockroach could feel sleep drawing him as he curled up next to her. The mad scientist continued to stroke her cheek as he felt her fingers intertwine with his antennas. Without knowing himself, he fell asleep like that.


	9. The growing belly

This is from Dr. C's POV.

These chapters are getting shorter and shorter.

* * *

The growing belly

9

Susan's stomach is huge. No pun intended. It's just so wonderful, yet so nerve-wracking at the same time. She's currently resting against the wall, a gentle hand on her protruding stomach. I have set up my own little corner in our cell. Everything is out of the boxes and sprawled out. Someone threw out a laptop and I was able to fix it. Now I'm on the internet, reading about pregnancy. I then feel Susan's fingers intertwine with my twitching antennas. I personally love it when she does that. I smile and glance up at her. She returns it. My gaze lands on her belly.

"Any kicking?" I ask her.

She glanced down at her stomach. "None yet," she reports. "But I can feel the kid move inside me. It feels weird."

I have no idea how that would feel. I just look at her stomach. I get from my chair and scuttle over to her, sitting down on her stomach. I smile, and pat her belly. "Hello, in there," I say.

I hear her chuckle. I turn to look at her. "You know, babies can hear things from inside of the womb," I state.

She raises a surprised eyebrow. "Really?" she asks. "I never knew that."

I nod. "Yes," I state. I then look at her stomach, and pat it again. "Can't you?" I ask it.

It replied, by giving us a strong kick. I nearly fell off. It was really strong. Susan's eyes widened at the contact. "Oh my God," she whispered.

I laughed. "Well, you want to make sure that you heard us?" I ask the belly.

There was another kick, and I laughed even harder. This was wonderful. The baby was kicking. I scuttled up to my wife's shoulder. She was smiling, gazing dreamingly at her stomach. "The baby's kicking," she whispered.

I kissed her cheek. "Yes, she is," I state.

_She_? Why did I say "she?" Perhaps the baby is going to be female. That is most likely. Susan is patting her stomach. "The kid's strong."

I chuckle. "That's something _you_ gave our child," I say.

She looks at me, a smile cracks on her lips. "Well, the child will be smart, James," she notes. "Something that you gave the baby."

I caress her cheek. "You're brilliant too, Susan," I tell her.

"Not as brilliant as you."

I get up, and press my body to her cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself," I tell her. "You are smart, and beautiful."

I can feel her smile. "Thank you, James," she breathes.

"I love you, Susan," I tell her.

"I love you, James."


	10. A lover’s spat

A lover's spat

10

Susan felt the child in her stomach move. Every time the baby did that, it felt weird. But it brought joy to her heart that the child was alive and healthy. She smiled, gently patting her belly. "Hey, you in there," she called to the belly. "Ready to come out?"

She received to a kick in reply. Susan smiled and patted her belly. "Strong, huh?" she asked her belly. The giantess smiled, rubbing her belly. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, rubbing at her belly still.

Her husband came in. He was a giant. Susan smiled, surprised. "Oh, hi, Doc," she greeted.

He smiled, coming over to his beautiful wife. Dr. Cockroach sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, nuzzling her head into his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. "You smell nice, Doc," she breathed.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "So do you," he breathed.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Susan, you look radiant," he told her.

A blush settled over her face. "T-thank you," she meekly stated.

He held her close. The doctor could feel her protruding belly against his stomach. He reached down, gently caressing it. Susan brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her body. He continued to rub her belly as they kissed. She pulled back, nuzzling his cheek. "How do you feel, my dear?" he asked, pulling her close.

"Wonderful," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach smiled and glanced down at her stomach. "How's the baby?" the mad scientist asked, patting her belly.

"The kid's kicking and moving," Susan answered.

"Wonderful . . ."

* * *

Dr. Cockroach was normal-sized. He was tinkering with an automobile's motor. He allowed Susan to sleep. She was tired—after all, she was due soon. Monger came in, his stern features saddened. Link looked over from doing push-ups. "Hey, Monger, what's wrong?" the fish-ape asked.

"We received some news for Susan," the general answered.

Dr. Cockroach stood up. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. "She's sleeping. I'll tell her later."

Monger's stern face glanced over at the mad scientist. "Well, Derek is dead," he answered.

Link's eyes widened and Dr. Cockroach's antennas twitched. The fish-ape walked over to the general. "Whoa, really, what happened?" the hybrid asked.

"Well, a careless driver rammed into him, killing him on contact," Monger answered.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes flickered around the room. "Well, um, this is unexpected . . ." he whispered.

"Yes, but she was asked to come to his funeral."

"Wait . . . when did he die?"

"Three days ago, apparently, but we just heard of this today."

Dr. Cockroach's antennas tweaked. "Well, okay, when is he buried?" he asked.

"In two more days."

"Okay, thank you, general."

Monger nodded and left the common room. Link moved next to the mad scientist. "Whoa, the anchorman kicked the bucket," he stated. "Are you going to tell Susan?"

Dr. Cockroach took in a breath. "Well, she _does_ have a right to know," he whispered. "So, yes."

Link grunted, rubbing at the back of his head. "I wonder how she's going to take it," he stated.

"I haven't a clue," Dr. Cockroach stated. "I'll break it slowly to her."

Link nodded as B.O.B oozed over. "What happened?" the blue blob asked.

Link and the doctor exchanged looks. The fish-ape sighed. "Well, come, I'll tell you," the hybrid stated.

As he did that, Dr. Cockroach scuttled over to his and his wife's cell. She looked like such a beauty when she slept. Her hands were near her face and she was softly snoring. Susan was so cute. Dr. Cockroach scuttled up next to her face, and rocked her face. "Susan," he whispered.

She moaned and opened her eyes at her husband. Susan smiled. "Hi, honey," the giantess greeted him.

She noticed his sad face and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she groggily asked.

"Well, Susan, I have some bad news for you," he breathed, raking his fingers through her hair.

She shifted her weight to look at him better. "What is it?"

"Derek was . . . _killed _in a car crash."

Susan's eyes flew open and looked at him. "What?" she whispered, unable to believe what he had told her.

"Derek has been killed, my dear," Dr. Cockroach whispered. "I know you loved him . . ."

Susan sat up, careful not to hit her husband. She bent forward; just enough that her large belly would allow her. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach went over to her, crawling up her leg and looking at her. "Susan . . ."

"W-when did he die?"

"Three days ago."

She nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "Is there going to be a funeral?"

"Yes, in two days. I don't know when—Monger didn't specify."

Susan's hand came over and rubbed at his back with her fingers. "Okay, I'm going," she whispered.

His eyes went large. "Y-you do?" he asked.

"Well, yes, after all, I knew him," Susan stated. She inhaled and shifted her weight. "I think it would be right if I went."

Dr. Cockroach always will love her. He would always support her. But he didn't want her to go. He moved on her leg so he could look at her red face. "S-Susan, I love you, but I would rather you didn't go," he whispered.

Her blue eyes flickered over to her husband. She was motionless and flabbergasted. "What?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach picked awkwardly at his nails, but his eyes still on hers. "Well, I mean, he was a narcissistic man that may had never cared for you," he explained. "I don't want you to go."

Her blue eyes went cold. "I have every right to go!" she bellowed. "I mean, I knew him!"

"Did you _forget_ what he did to you?" he growled. "He left you once he realized that you were better than him! Why would you want to go!?"

"Because even if you don't like someone, you're suppose to honor them when they die! I'm going and there's nothing you can do!"

He glared at her. "Fine, you _can_ go," he hissed. "But I'm not going with you."

He jumped down from her leg and stormed out of the cell. Susan huffed, falling onto her cot. She felt the baby inside of her kick. It was a strong one. She gasped at the strength. Susan rubbed her stomach. She loved her husband, but she didn't agree with him. Not this time. Dr. Cockroach stormed by Link, and went to a table to sit down. They didn't talk the rest of the day.


	11. Realization

Realization

11

Dr. Cockroach was still angry about the fact that Susan still wanted to go the Derek's funeral. He and the giantess ignored each other for the two days until the funeral was set. Monger told her where it would be and she was going. Thanks to her husband's enlargement machine, she was wearing a long dress with white polka-dots and a red backing. She brushed her silver hair back and used tons of make-up to cover her face. The mad scientist was angrily picking at his food, ignoring everyone at the table. B.O.B tried to talk to the doctor, but he just cast a glare at the blob. Link sighed, eating his fish. Susan was munching at her enlarged fruits. She had apple slices, strawberries slices and some mangos.

Her blue eyes would sometimes flicker to her husband. _Please look up_. Even though she was mad at him, she still loved him dearly. His brows were furrowed and he glared at his food. He could practically feel her boring stare. His gold eyes flickered up ever so slightly and looked at her. His gaze was forgiving, but slight irritation swam inside also. Dr. Cockroach suddenly became very interested in his trash.

Susan finished her fruit. "Well, I'm leaving," she whispered standing up.

Dr. Cockroach looked up. "Okay," he returned.

There was a pause.

"Okay, bye," Susan stated, placing a hand on her belly.

"Bye," mumbled the mad scientist.

Susan crossed over the floor to the main door, which opened and she vanished. Link's webbed hand came across to hit the doctor's shoulder. That hurt and the doctor yelped.

"What the hell?!" snapped the doctor, rubbing at his shoulder.

"What's your problem?!" he growled.

"What?" he hissed.

"That, with Susan?" Link hissed. "You two haven't talked in two days. You need to forgive and forget."

"How can I when she's going to that conceded man's funeral?" he hissed.

"En't you married?" Link asked. "En't you supposed to support her?"

Dr. Cockroach was silent, his antennas twitching. "Yes," he whispered.

"Well, then freakin' support her!" Link snapped.

B.O.B paid no heed as he ate his ham. The mad scientist was silent. He hated to admit it, but the hybrid was correct. He was supposed to support his wife and love her and care for her. Dr. Cockroach looked at his hand. He saw the plain wedding band he bought for himself. Dr. Cockroach should have gone, just to _support_ her. After all, she was originally going to plan out her life with him. And she loved him first. Now he was dead.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes in thought. "You're right," he whispered.

Dr. Cockroach stood up and briskly walked over to the main front door. Link glanced over at the mad scientist. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm _going_ to _support_ my wife!"

Link grinned.

* * *

Susan felt a strong kick inside of her. She gasped at the strength. At least she knew her child was going to be safe because it was so strong. She didn't know what the gender of her child was. It wasn't like she could go and get an ultrasound. She was too big. Susan looked as the casket was lowered to the ground. The Dietl family was completely surprised when they saw the larger woman. They thought she wouldn't come. And there were also surprised that she was pregnant. Some mumbled to themselves about her. She felt odd around them. She placed a hand on her belly, feeling the baby turn inside. She was growing to like how it felt.

It was long. But she did her part. She left the funeral, not wishing to talk to what might have been her family. There was a forest baking the cemetery. She told the Monger that she just wanted to talk a walk. Susan just walked in the forest, resting both of her hands on her belly. She loved the smell of the forest. It was wonderful. She found a large rock and sat down, her knees together. She felt another kick and smiled.

"You're getting stronger," she whispered, patting her belly.

There was another kick. She chuckled.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Susan?"

The voice was familiar.

She turned around to see her husband. His antennas were drooping and he looked at her with his sad eyes. "James?" she asked, surprised that he was here.

He scuttled over to her, climbing up her back and seated himself on her shoulder. "Susan, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Susan raised an eyebrow to him. "Well, what made you say that?"

"I had some sense knocked in me," Dr. Cockroach mumbled. "And I have the bruise on my shoulder to prove it."

She chuckled. "Thank you, Doc," Susan whispered.

He rubbed at his shoulder and looked up at her. "Susan, I was a jerk," he whispered.

"I know."

Dr. Cockroach playfully glared at her. "Thank you."

She chuckled. "I forgive you," Susan whispered.

He smiled, standing up to nuzzle her cheek. "Thank you, my dear." Dr. Cockroach pulled back to look at her. "I was horrible to yell at you," he whispered, rubbing at her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I love our child. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too," Susan whispered. "I love you so much, James."

There was suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out, placing her hands on her belly. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, her face red in pain. "What is it?" he cried.

Susan turned to him, a small smile spread on her lips. "It's happening," she whispered. "It is time."


	12. The birth

The birth

12

Susan groaned, gripping her belly. Dr. Cockroach was panicking, his eyes large and his hands shaking. He gripped her hair. "Hold on, Susan," he breathed. "Can you get to the plane?"

She moaned, nodding her head. "Yeah . . ."

The giantess stood up, gripping her belly. She stumbled to the plane, where Monger was standing. He glanced up. "What is it, Ginormica?" he asked.

The general was surprised when he saw the mad scientist jump down from his perch on her shoulder. "She's giving birth!"

Monger sprung into action. He rushed to the pilot, who was sleeping on the wheel. The general's hand met with the back of his head. "Wake up!" he yelled.

The pilot woke up, yanking his head back, and glanced around. "What?" he asked.

"Fly back to the facility," the general ordered.

The man nodded, closing the back of the plane. Susan was sitting down, breathing hard, and gripping her belly. Dr. Cockroach rubbed at her cheek. "Calm down, it's okay, don't freak out," he whimpered, even though_ he_ was freaking out.

"Doc," she breathed. "You calm down."

His cheeks flushed red. "Okay, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just breathe. Breathe."

She followed, breathing in air through gritted teeth. She was gripping her belly. Susan moaned, bending forward. Dr. Cockroach rubbed her cheek. "It's okay," he whispered. "It is okay. Just breathe."

Susan moaned in a gut-wrenching moan. "Oh God . . ."

"Move faster, Monger!" Dr. Cockroach yelled.

"I am!" the general screamed back.

Dr. Cockroach watched sweat roll down her face and her teeth were gritted down. "James," she moaned.

"It's okay, it's okay," he gently told her, kissing her burning cheek. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Susan took in breathes, looking at her stomach. Monger peered out from the front of the plane. "Doctor, you said you created a machine that makes things larger, right?" he asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" he asked, caressing Susan's cheek.

"I called some of the nurses at the facility want to help Susan give birth and they need to be giants," the general explained. "Tell them how to use it!"

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "I'll be back," he whispered, kissing Susan's cheek.

He scuttled down her shoulder, and ran to the phone. Monger replaced the doctor's place, standing next to Susan. "It is okay," he told her.

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING BIRTH!!" Susan screamed.

Monger just looked at her, taking a step back. "And I'm glad I can't," he breathed.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Monger took another step back. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Dr. Cockroach scuttled back and perched himself on her shoulder. Monger briskly walked over to the front of the plane. They finally arrived and Susan stumbled into the nearest cell. Link and B.O.B watched, confused. Then Link realized that she was giving birth. "Hey, you okay?" the fish-ape asked.

Susan didn't answer; she just went into the cell where there were giantess nurses. Dr. Cockroach tried to follow, but the metal door slammed closed on him. He grunted, and slammed his fist on the metal. He promised that he would be with her, but now he was locked out. Link bounced over, looking at the door. "C'mon, let them do their work," the fish-ape stated.

Link placed a webbed hand on the mad scientist's shoulder, pulling him away from the door. He helped the cockroach-man sir down in one of the metal chairs and Dr. Cockroach looked hard at the door. B.O.B oozed over. "What's wrong with Susan?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, she's giving birth, B.O.B," Dr. Cockroach answered.

B.O.B became elated. "Really?" he asked, holding up his hands in happiness.

There was a loud scream that erupted from the cell. The three male monsters felt a shutter. Insectosaurus whimpered, lowering its wings. Monger stepped over to them, looking at the metal door in front of them. "She'll be okay," he stated. "She's a tough cookie."

A much louder scream filled the common room. Monger twisted his lips. "Trust me, she will."

Dr. Cockroach gripped his pant legs. "W-where is my machine?" he asked the general.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to become a giant so I can hold my child when it is born."

That made sense. Monger gave her a short nod and glanced around the room. He briskly walked out of the room. After more loud screams from Susan, Link twisting from the shouts, B.O.B looking at the cell door in pure freight and Dr. Cockroach banging his head once on the metal table, Monger came into the common with the machine. It was on a little wooden board with wheels on it. He pushed it into the room. Dr. Cockroach jumped into action. He began to work his fingers to start it up. It hummed and then he went in front of it.

"Link, could you start it up?" the doctor asked.

The fish-ape went over to the machine and started it up. The laser hit the doctor and he felt sickened. Then he began to glow red and grow. Dr. Cockroach fell forward and hand his hands on the cold metal. He felt every inch of him grow and he could feel his bones twist and elongate. Soon he was fifty-five feet tall. Monger glanced up.

"Damn," he breathed.

Dr. Cockroach shifted his weight, careful not to hit anyone. There was another scream from the cell, and there was silence. Then there was a shrill baby's cry. Dr. Cockroach's face softened and his antennas twitched. Link smiled. "Alright, the baby's been born!" the fish-ape stated.

B.O.B smiled. "When can we see her?" the blob asked.

Dr. Cockroach glanced down. He said that the baby was female as well. "B.O.B, we don't know if the baby's female or male," he stated. "Any not yet because they have to clean up first."

B.O.B glanced up. "Clean? Is it dirty?" he asked.

Monger tried his best to stifle a chuckle. Link just let out a laugh. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be until thirty more minutes until the tall nurses came out. A Hispanic female looked at the just as tall mad scientist. "When does this wear off?" she asked, her accent thick.

"In . . . thirty minutes?" he pondered. "Yes, thirty minutes."

She nodded and followed her friends. Dr. Cockroach went into the cell and the door closed behind him. Susan was pressed against the wall, holding something wrapped in a large and long cloth. She was smiling, her face a light shade of pink. Susan glanced up. "Look at her," she whispered.

The baby was female. Dr. Cockroach came over, sitting next to her. He looked at his daughter. She had silver hair, two thin antennas, and large gold eyes. She had scales of exoskeleton scattered across her back, chest, and shoulders. The little girl giggled in Susan's arms. She looked just like Susan. The mad scientist looked at her, love reflected in his eyes. "Hi, honey," he stated to his little girl.

The little girl giggled, reaching her "little" hands out towards her father. "Can I hold her?" he asked his wife.

"Here," Susan whispered, handing their child over to him.

He took the baby girl, looking at her. She was absolutely adorable in his eyes. Dr. Cockroach held her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Susan leaned against him. "What do you want to call her?" he asked his wife.

Susan thought for a moment. "What about 'Dominique'?" she asked. "I always loved that name."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Yes, her name is Dominique Brundle."

* * *

Yes, Dominique is from my popular trilogy, _The origin of Werewolf, Wedding woes_, and _Making you proud_. :P

One more chapter and this is done!


	13. A real wedding

A real wedding

13

Dr. Cockroach looked at his sleeping wife. He pulled a strand of hair out of her face. The giantess shifted only slightly in her sleep. He pulled back, fearing that he may have awakened her. But Dr. Cockroach sighed, going back to combing her hair with his hand. His daughter was in her lap. Yes, she was a normal-sized child. Apparently, the quantonium hadn't been passed on to their child. So, when Dominique was seven months old, he thought it would be wise to shrink her. Susan was extremely concerned, but it had worked out well. Susan was slightly moody, and a little heavy, but that was alright with him.

Dominique stirred in her sleep, and he glanced down at the little toddler in his arms. She pressed herself closer to her father, her antennas twitched. Dr. Cockroach smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, little one," he breathed.

He felt a large finger at the base of his back. Dr. Cockroach turned to see his awake wife. She smiled lovingly at him. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hello, my dear," he whispered.

"How's Dominique?" she asked, looking at the tiny baby.

"She's wonderful," he answered, stroking the baby's head.

Susan smiled. Dr. Cockroach looked up. "Susan, do you regret being with me?" he asked.

"What?" Susan asked softly, looking hard at her husband.

"I mean, you're a beautiful young woman and you could have any man you desire," he stated lowly. "You don't regret it?"

"Oh God, no," she stated. "This was the best thing that ever happened to me." Susan shifted her weight and began to stroke his head. "If this was a mistake, this was—and is my favorite mistake. I love you, and always."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Why, thank you, my dear," he stated.

"Can we see my parents?"

"Of course."

* * *

Wendy fell in love with Dominique as soon as she saw her. Carl smiled, looking at the baby. "Hey, you're so cute," the older woman stated.

Dr. Cockroach smiled lovingly at the child. The older married couple noticed his loving stare. Susan was patting the top of her husband's head. "Um, Mrs. Murphy, can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Of course, James," she stated, handing the baby to her husband.

Carl's face softened as he held the child. Susan smiled as she watched her father cooed the child. Dr. Cockroach took his mother-in-law into the house. "Um, as you know, Susan and I had a quick wedding," he murmured.

Wendy frowned at this. "Yes, I know," she stated.

"Um, I want to surprise her with the wedding of her dreams," the cockroach-man stated. "Can you help me out?"

Wendy was surprised witless. Then she smiled. "I'd _love _to."

* * *

There was a surprise for her, Monger had told her. She was shrunk just for the occasion. Dr. Cockroach had blind-folded her and all she knew now was that she was in the back of a car. Monger was driving, smirking. "Where are you taking me?" she asked the general.

"You'll see, Ginormica," he told her, patting the stirring wheel.

She felt a jolt of the car stopping. She gripped her white dress. She didn't know why she was wearing a dress. Monger got out of the front seat and opened the back door for Susan. He gently took her hands and helped her out of the car. "Careful," he breathed.

"I am," Susan stated.

She was outside, she speculated. She gripped the general's hand like it was her life line. The air was cool, she noted. Monger led her. "Are we there?" Susan asked.

"Almost, Ginorimca," the general answered.

Monger saw Link give him the signal to remove the blindfold. He took it off her face and Susan gasped. She saw wedding items, a buffet with food and cake. At the front of everything, she saw her husband in a tuxedo and very handsome. He smiled at her. She looked at Link. He wore a specially made tuxedo that fit his body and had a rip in the back for his dorsal fin. He smiled toothily at her. B.O.B looked normal. Her father and mother looked their best and they were there. Her father was next to her, smiling. Dominique was in Link's strong arms. Insectosaurus was there, smiling. There was a priest next to her husband. She turned to Monger. He was wearing a lovely white tuxedo. She then looked at her father.

"Daddy? What's this?" she asked.

"Well, James thought it would be nice to give you the wedding of your dreams, Suzie-Q," he explained, holding out his arm to his daughter.

Monger smiled, moving back over to the crowd. Susan smiled, trying her best not to cry in happiness. She took his arm and they walked down the aisle. Dr. Cockroach smiled as he wife came over to her. She stood in front of him. He smiled lovingly at her. The priest opened the Bible, and began to read from it.

"Do you, James Brundle, take this woman to be your wife," the priest stated. "Through thick and thin? Do death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Susan Murphy, take this man to be your husband," the priest stated. "Through thick and thin? Do death do you part?"

"I do," Susan stated happily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dr. Cockroach pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The audience clapped and B.O.B cried happily. That all became a blur as the mad scientist and the part-time giantess became lost within each other.

_-The end-_


	14. MFM Commentary

My favorite mistake

Commentary

BABY TIME! :D

Okay, this is done! I'm so happy how this turned out. Now, I'm currently nuzzling Insectosaurus plushie now. :3 He's so cute. *nuzzling the bug monster plush and grinning insanely* Next on my list is Dr. C!! Anyways, back on topic: this is just a onetime thing. I came up with this when I was in the car, bored out of my freaking mind. I'm hopelessly in love with this couple. Yes, I used the name "Dominique" from my popular trilogy.

Now, I finished. I own Dominique's name.

. . .

Hehe, I kills Derek.

XD

Thanks for the favs, reviews, and hits! I lurve you all! :D

Okay, my MvA fanfics are coming to an end!

_Blazing the trail_ (Only, like fifteen chapters and that is done. Two chapters are up.)

_The broken chain of memories_ (Only, like, er, twelve chapters? I haven't posted but I finished two chapters. This is Gayla's past, from _The origin of Werewolf_. The fans win.)

_Lovers as they went_ (I _**might**_ do this).

_My sweet revenge_ (I have seven chapters up. This is, like, on hold for now.)

_Family tales_ (Twenty chapters at the least—I've done three chapters, but I haven't posted just yet. This is after _Making you proud_. Fans win again.)

_The Monstrous Force_ (I think twenty chapters? I posted seven chapters.)

_Dreams follow nightmares_ (My final, but longest fic. I think totaling sixty chapters or more. I have nine chapters up already.)

Yep.

Fanfiction idea and Dominique © ME!!

Dr. C, Monger, dead Derek, Susan, Link, Insecto, and B.O.B © Dreamworks.


	15. MFM Alternate endings

MFM

Alternate endings

**#1**

Dr. Cockroach and Dominique were nowhere to be found. Susan, who was normal-sized, glanced around the common room. She saw the large butterfly sleep as Link and B.O.B played cards. She was getting worried as she moved to their cell. She let out a breath of relief. Dr. Cockroach was holding his daughter and both were sleeping on his cot. He was holding the baby girl close to his chest. His antenna twitched in his sleep. Susan crossed the floor over to her husband and child. She glanced down and smiled. It was so sweet. She bent down to gently kiss his head. He turned out to be an okay kind of a guy.

**#2**

Link smiled as five-year-old Dominique yanked at his scaly tail. He lifted up the giggling child. Dr. Cockroach looked up from his book. "Link! Don't do that!" the mad scientist scolded. "You might hurt her!"

The fish-ape looked at the mad scientist gently placed the giggling toddler down. "Yesh, sorry, Doc," he breathed.

Dominique rushed over to her father. "C'mon, Daddy," she begged. "We're just playin'."

He shook his head, closing the book. He bent down. "Honey, but that kind of playing will get you hurt," he gently explained.

She frowned. "Okay, Daddy," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach beamed as he bent over to kiss her head. "Good, girl," he stated. "Go, play, I'm going to check on Mom."

She nodded, rushing over to her godfather. Link laughed as he picked Dominique up. Dr. Cockroach smiled as he got up to check on his wife. She was laying down on the cot, smiling. He looked over at her. She was normal-sized. His eyes ran over her frame, which then landed on the bulge around her stomach. Dr. Cockroach smiled, crossing over to her and resting his hand on her belly.

"Is he kicking?" he asked.

Susan chuckled. "Yeah, he's kicking hard," the silver-haired woman stated.

Dr. Cockroach felt the impact and smiled. "Calm down, Vincent, we feel you," he stated.

Susan smiled, looking at her husband. "Doc, I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too, my dear."


End file.
